1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a method of controlling a display control apparatus and a display apparatus for controlling display of information to be provided to an occupant of a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Head up displays (HUDs) that project images on windshields of vehicles to cause drivers to visually recognize virtual images have been actively developed in recent years. For example, overlap and display of virtual images on images in actual world allows the viewability of objects to be improved.
However, the viewability of the objects is varied with the situations in the view fields of the drivers. For example, a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-248721 (hereinafter referred to as related art) is a method of varying the virtual image to be displayed in the view field of a driver depending on the viewability of an object.
In a display control method in the related art, the viewability of an object (for example, an obstacle) detected with a camera or the like is estimated to generate the virtual image in accordance with the estimated viewability in order to display an appropriate virtual image depending on the viewability of the object. Specifically, if the viewability of the obstacle is estimated to be high, a frame is generated as the virtual image and the frame is displayed around the object. If the viewability of the obstacle is estimated to be low, a mark is generated as the virtual image and the mark is overlapped and displayed on the position of the object.
However, in the display control method in the related art, the viewability of the object is estimated on the basis of image analysis or sensor information to only display the virtual image corresponding to the result of the estimation. Accordingly, the display of the virtual image matched with the viewability of the object is not necessarily realized for a user.